Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad!
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Lemon][Yaoi][SiriusRemus]Es Navidad en Hogwarts y Sirius no esta muy contento,igual cierta broma tiene algo que ver,sea como sea,su venganza sera sonada que se prepare el lobo feroz.


**AVISO: **el siguiente fic puede dañar la mente y la integridad de las personas que lo lean (lo se me he pasado :P), cada uno es responsable de leerlo bajo su responsabilidad y criterio. No se aceptan quejas ante las quejas tras este anuncio. Este fic es Slash (relación chico/chico) si no te "apasiona" el tema ruego que te des media vuelta y no lo leas. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner. Este fic esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

**NAVIDAD, DULCE NAVIDAD (VIVA EL CHOCOLATE).  
****by AYA K**

(N/A: lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos )

-¡Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad. La alegría de este día vamos a cantar! ¡Hey!

-James por favor, que me duele la cabeza.

-Vamos Sirius no seas aguafiestas, ¡es Navidad!

-Ya pero quiero dormir, ¿vale?

-Aguafiestas Vamos Wormty dejemos a "Lord Black" durmiendo en su cama.- espeto molesto Potter.

-¡Piérdete Prongs!

-Que humos nos gastamos.- murmuro Lupin a la vez que salía del cuarto de baño.

-Grr…..Maldito Bambito.- gruño Sirius mientras intentaba volver a dormirse.

-Relájate Sirius, ¿vale? Es Navidad.

-Ya pero……..odio que me despierten tan temprano.- dijo volviendo a hundirse en el lió de mantas en el que dormía.

-¿Temprano? Sirius son las doce del mediodía.

-¿¡QUE!?

Sirius se levanto rápidamente llevándose el lío de mantas con el.

-Cuidado con………-empezó Remus.

Tarde, Sirius acababa de tropezar con el baúl abierto de James y se había ido al suelo con todas las sabanas y medio baúl.

-……el baúl.- termino resignado.

Remus miro el lío en el que se había metido su amigo. La mitad de la ropa de James estaba desperdigada por el suelo y las sabanas habían inmovilizado a Sirius haciéndolo parecer una momia egipcia con malas pulgas y todavía viva. Sirius rabiaba ante la situación.

-Podrías haber avisado antes, ¿no?- se quejo mirando al castaño que lo miraba desde su posición.

-Intentar lo intente pero fuiste mas rápido que mis palabras- repuso Remus con una sonrisita burlona en su rostro.

-¿Me lo juras? –ironizo el moreno todavía furioso por la situación.

-Vale, tranquilo ¡eh! No lo hice queriendo. ¿Crees que me gusta verte hay en el suelo rodeado de los calcetines de Prongs?- lo cual era muy cierto porque estaban muy cerca de la cara de Sirius y por el olor Sirius estaba seguro que no eran lo que habían traído los elfos de la lavandería.- aunque bien mirado………es gracioso. Ja, ja, ja.

Ante el repentino ataque de risa de su "supuesto" amigo, empezaba a dudarlo, Sirius se puso aun mas furioso, estaba rodeado de la ropa sucia de Prongs y nadie le ayudaba, el y su eterna manía de levantarse tan deprisa.

-No te rías Remus.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Espera que te ayudo- dijo cuando el animago intento desenredarse del lío de mantas en el que estaba "momificado".

Después de mucho luchar contra ellas y unas cuantas miradas asesinas de Sirius ante las risitas de Remus, consiguieron sacar al moreno de su prisión.

-Gracias, para que luego digan que no hay gente buena en Gryffindor- dijo llorando falsamente todavía en el suelo.

-Es que con la prensa que nos dais…….

-¡Tampoco es para tanto Moony!

-¡A no eh! Entonces, ¿Por qué todos los Hufflepuff de primero huyen de vosotros en cuanto os ven?- pregunto mordazmente el castaño.

-No se.- intento disimular penosamente Sirius.

-Ya…… Sabes podría haberte dado a tu club de fans envuelto en tus sabanas……estarían eufóricas por el regalo y me lo pagarían generosamente con chocolate- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Serias capaz de entregarme a unas locas como ellas por chocolate?- pregunto Sirius un tanto anonadado tras tremenda declaración.

-Bueno………es una idea muy tentadora.

-¡Moony!- grito Sirius espantado ante aquella contestación.

-Era broma Sirius. No lo haría así que descansa tranquilo. Aunque era una buena idea de todas formas, por lo menos una foto tuya enseñando algo mas de lo normal se cotiza por unos tres galeones.- dijo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿En serio? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.-Espera un momento…… ¿y tu como lo sabes?

-Bueno…digamos que el chocolate de Honeydukes esta caro y tu, según ellas, estas monisimo durmiendo agarrado a tu almohada. – dijo mientras salía por la puerta sonriendo.

-¡Lupin!- grito al ver como su amigo se iba.- Quien lo diría del Prefecto responsable……….habrá que hacerle pagar por repartir fotos mías por ahí je, je.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

Se le acababa de ocurrir una forma de hacerle pagar que le avergonzaría mucho y le haría volver a pensárselo antes de vender fotos suyas durmiendo.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Después del desastre con las mantas, Sirius decidió levantarse ya de una buena vez, y después de desayunar algo que cogio en las cocinas, empezó a darle vueltas a su plan de cómo hacerle pagar a Remus lo de las fotos.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo del sexto piso cuando se encontró con una chica de tercero que se acercaba a el casi corriendo.

La chica se paro delante de el y le miro con ojos brillantes mientras agarraba fuertemente un papel contra su pecho.

-Sirius…….eres Sirius Black, ¿verdad?- pregunto alegremente.

-Si, soy yo.- respondió el moreno aun un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la chica.- ¿querías algo?

-¡Ah! Que mal educada soy. Me llamo Susan Mathews, y si quería que me hicieses un favor si no es mucho pedir.- explico mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Bueno si puedo hacerlo te ayudare Mathews.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Puedes llamarme Susan si quieres.

-Esta bien…….Susan. ¿Y que quieres que haga?

-¿Me podrías firmar esto?- pregunto la chica con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro. –respondió Sirius con una de sus clásicas sonrisas a las que James se había encargado de poner nombre, esta era la numero siete, _sonrisa matadora para ingenuas colegialas de cursos inferiores_, por si a alguien le interesaba saberlo.

Susan sonrió alegre mientras le acercaba el papel que había estado apretando contra ella todo el tiempo. Sirius lo cogio aun sonriendo pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que era lo que le había dado la chica.

¡Una foto suya durmiendo abrazado a su almohada!

En aquellos momentos deseo poder matar a cierto licántropo que todos conocemos.

Susan miro interesada como Sirius intentaba matar la foto con la mirada y muerta de curiosidad decidió captar su atención.

-Perdona, ¿pasa algo?

Sirius se dio cuenta que la chica aun estaba allí y tratando de disimular, sonrió con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-No, no pasa nada pero ¿me podrías decir quien te dio esta foto?

-Pues…….la presidenta de tu club de fans las esta repartiendo entre las socias, según he oído se las ha dado una persona muy cercana a ti y el que aparece en ella eres tu confirmado por el fotógrafo.- explico Susan aun con poco extrañada por la pregunta.

Sirius pensó que iba a matar a alguien en cuanto tuviese ocasión, no obstante consiguió frenar sus instintos asesinos y firmarle la foto a Susan. La chica desapareció por el corredor rápidamente después de obtener el autógrafo y Sirius empezó a apretar las manos de pura furia.

Estaba a punto de explotar pero no quería montar ningún espectáculo que hiciese que Filch lo castigara y menos en Navidad, ya se vengaría después.

Pero primero a encontrar una manera de hacer desaparecer todas las fotos.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Sirius que antes de comer todo Hogwarts sabría que firmaba fotos de su persona durmiendo, no se lo habría creído en la vida.

Pero, fatalidades de la vida, así era. A la hora de comer todas las alumnas del colegio con una de las famosas fotos en la mano, hicieron cola delante de la mesa de Gryffindor para que Sirius se las firmase.

James, Remus y Peter se extrañaron muchísimo cuando al entrar en el comedor vieron una larga cola hasta su mesa y toda formada por chicas. Iban a preguntarle a un Hufflepuff que pasaba cuando vieron a Sirius con un bote de tinta junto a el, firmando fotos sin parar.

Los tres empezaron a reírse sin parar, sobretodo cuando se fijaron en que era lo que estaba firmando. Sirius noto la presencia de sus amigos y les dirigió una mirada asesina, aunque la mas asesina fue para Remus que sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Sirius salio del comedor después de cenar agotado. Había estado firmando toda la tarde fotos y ahora si que veía imposible hacerlas desaparecer, parecía que toda mujer en Hogwarts tenia una foto de el. Hasta la extraña de Sybill Trealwney, parecía tener una.

El mundo se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

Además ahora tenia que aguantar las miradas. A las de las chicas ya se había acostumbrado con el tiempo, pero una cosa eran las miradas lascivas (que se podían soportar) y otras las miradas de odio de los novios de las chicas que tenían su foto.

Por suerte al día siguiente se iban la gran mayoría de los alumnos y tendría dos semanas de paz. Así que decidió no darle mas vueltas y se fue a dar un paseo por el colegio.

Pero ni en los pasillos y corredores hallo un poco de tranquilidad, las chicas seguían persiguiéndole para que les firmase otras fotos o para que les diese algún beso.

Así que se paso todo el resto de la noche, hasta el toque de queda, escondiéndose de ellas. Cuando hacia la medianoche Filch empezó a castigar a toda chica que veía por los pasillos, Sirius no pudo respirar tranquilo. Jamás pensó que le agradecería algo a Filch.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Entro en la sala común agotado. Se había pasado una hora y media intentando volver a la torre Gryffindor sin que Filch no le viese, pero por lo visto había una gran cantidad de chicas por los pasillos por lo que no solo Filch se paseaba por ellos buscando chicas. La mayoría de los profesores también se habían unido a la búsqueda.

Así que después de dos veces en que casi le descubren y de mucho esconderse había alcanzado la sala común de Gryffindor. Y justo en la sala común estaba la persona a la que quería matar desde hacia unas cuantas horas……..Remus John Lupin.

El castaño estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, viendo como las llamas hacían arder los troncos de madera. Cuando sintió que alguien le miraba levanto la vista y se encontró a Sirius que le miraba con una mirada asesina.

"_Me parece que me va a caer una buena_."- pensó mientras dibujaba su sonrisa mas inocente en la cara.- Hola Sirius que tarde llegas, ¿no?

El moreno puso su sonrisa mas falsa y se acerco a su amigo con una calma que sabia que no tenía en esos momentos.

-Si, es lo que pasa cuando tienes a medio Hogwarts persiguiéndote para hacerte dios sabe que cosas.

-Es el precio de la fama Padfoot.- dijo intentando hacerle enfadar.

Pero aquel día no se necesitaba mucho para hacer que Sirius Black saltara y Moony acababa de cruzar la línea. Sirius cobraría su venganza ese día.

Sirius sabia que Remus sentía cierta atracción física por el, se lo había demostrado el día que en las duchas del baño de los prefectos, donde se habían ido a duchar después de una clase muy pesada de pociones. El castaño por la proximidad de la luna llena estaba muy cariñoso e eufórico y eso hizo que se acercara demasiado a Sirius. A Sirius casi le había dado miedo aquella mirada lujuriosa de su amigo pero había podido aguantarlo bastante bien, aunque alguna parte de su cuerpo se quisiera revelar contra sus deseos. Al final habían aclarado el asunto y Sirius había disculpado a Remus diciendo que había sido la luna, aunque los dos sabían que había algo mas.

Desde aquel día ninguno volvió a comentar nada pero Sirius había pensado que aquello seria la mejor tortura para el licántropo, así cobraría venganza por repartir fotos suyas por Hogwarts.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

-¿Sirius?......Sirius…….. ¡Sirius!

Ante el grito de Remus, Sirius pareció volver al mundo real. Remus espero a que se centrara pero no espero que hiciera lo que hizo.

Sirius se acerco a un Remus un tanto extrañado por la situación y se puso de rodillas en el sofá, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Remus. El moreno cogio su cara entre las manos y se acerco al oído. Cuando Remus sintió su aliento cerca, creyó que se moriría en ese instante.

-He estado pensando que podríamos terminar lo que empezamos el otro día en las duchas, ¿no crees?- susurro traviesamente en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Remus no estaba, había perdido conciencia en aquel momento. ¿Cómo que terminar lo empezado? Eso significaba que se había dado cuenta. No quería que pensase que era un depravado sexual, pero tenia que reconocer que el cuerpo de Sirius enjabonado y con el agua cayendo sobre el, era irresistible. No se había podido contener y ahora parecía que iba a devolverle la jugada.

"_esto_ _es por lo de las fotos, pero es que…. ¡¡¡Fue James no yo!!!_"

-Sirius….. ¿Que haces? – consiguió preguntar con voz trémula cuando sintió que el animago empezaba a besar su cuello.

-¿A ti que te parece?- replico el moreno todavía hundido en su cuello. "_Vengarme_"- Recuperar tiempo y esfuerzos.

Sus manos trazaron camino por la túnica de Remus haciendo que este sintiera escalofríos por donde pasaban sus manos.

"_¡Maldita sea! Para o no respondo de mi Sirius_."

-Sirius…..si es por lo de las fotos……fue James. El lo planeo todo……yo no tuve nada que ver……..tan solo lo dije……por tomarte el pelo.

La voz del castaño le llegaba lejana, empezaba a embargarle el deseo y la excitación, no obstante creía a Remus. James le había estado amenazando con que lo haría pero no analizo la idea suficiente. "_Quizás fue porque querías una excusa para hacer esto_."- le acuso una voz en su mente.

"_Quizás……._"

No pudo pensar mas, un gemido le hizo volver a la realidad. Era su imaginación o acababa de oír un gemido de la boca de Remus. Sonrió internamente. "_Es la hora de la venganza final_".

"_Mierda, mierda. ¡Que pare ya! No lo puedo soportar_."

Pero Sirius no paro, es mas siguió a lo suyo devorando y acariciando todo lo que podía. De pronto se paro repentinamente y se separo del castaño. Remus abrió los ojos y vio como un destello de júbilo y lujuria cruzaba los ojos grises del animago, justo antes de que se lanzara a besar sus labios.

"_Si esto no es el Paraíso…….he muerto y estoy en el cielo. Que bien besa el condenado._"- pensó mientras el moreno devoraba encarnecidamente su boca. Decididamente deseaba besarle, tocarle,…… pero sabia que era todo por venganza, pronto se separaría de el y se lo echaría en cara. "_Debes de ser fuerte Remus, contrólate. Puedes hacerlo._" Pero no pudo, no pudo controlar el gemido que se ahogo el la boca de Sirius cuando sintió su lengua explorando la suya.

"_Venga Sirius, ya es bastante suéltalo. ¡Mierda! No gimas Remus…….no puedo mas a la mierda la venganza, esta noche va a ser mío._"

¿Por qué no se apartaba? ¿No había sido suficiente venganza ya? ¿Qué quería de el? Remus le aparto violentamente e intento recuperar el aliento, jamás le habían besado con esa pasión. Sus ojos interrogaban al moreno pero no entendía nada.

-Ya vale, ¿no? Ya se que no debí dejar a James hacerlo pero ya te has reído bastante. Venga levántate.- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero Sirius no le dejo. Le aprisiono los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los fijo al reposabrazos del sofá con un hechizo.

-¿Qué haces Sirius?

-Esta noche no te me escapas Moony……..esta noche eres mío.- dijo mirándolo con un deseo mayor al que Remus podía soportar.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Remus, aquel deseo en los ojos grises le hacia enloquecer. No era su imaginación…..el tan solo ver su deseo le excitaba. Y en esa posición no se podía disimular nada. No le gustaba estar atado pero la idea de que Sirius iba a hacer con el lo que quisiera……….era demasiado para Remus. Eso era tortura psicológica y no lo de McGonagall.

Sirius noto la mirada de deseo que su amigo tenía y comprendió que esa noche podría hacer con el lo que quisiera. Esa sola visión hizo que la lujuria se apoderase de él de una manera casi instantánea, pero antes de ponerse definitivamente manos a la obra se encontró con que no era el único al que la pasión había vencido. Definitivamente esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría.

(**N de la Autora:** el que lea a partir de aquí se hace responsable de su decisión, si no, pasen directamente al final. Luego yo no quiero quejas sobre el contenido. Avisados están.)

Sirius volvió a besar el cuello del licántropo, esta vez más desesperadamente. Su cuerpo necesitaba al castaño y aquella espera le parecía una tortura, pero una tortura necesaria. Oyó los gemidos de Remus que casi se convirtieron en gritos cuando, después de quitarle la túnica y la camisa, se apodero de uno de sus pezones.

"_¡¡Dios!!_" ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan placentero al tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo? Por el, ahora mismo estaría gimiendo con Sirius en su interior, bombeando sin descanso; pero al parecer esa no era la intención de su amigo. "_Como no se de prisa voy a morirme de placer antes siquiera de que me haga algo._"

Sirius pareció notar la desesperación de su compañero porque en aquel momento para de morder sus pezones y se irguió sentándose sobre las piernas de su compañero. A horcajadas como estaba, Sirius se quito la túnica, la camisa (haciendo que Remus sintiera ganas de morder aquella preciosa piel) y puso un hechizo silenciador a toda la sala.

-Por si acaso, no quiero que nos interrumpan.- explico mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su compañero. Remus asintió algo cohibido pero no fue nada más que un segundo.

Momentos después el moreno se dedico a sacar el cinturón de los pantalones del castaño, haciendo que este empezara a jadear sin control. Quito el cinturón con una quietud que casi desespero a Remus y después se dedico a desabrochar los botones del mismo. Los gemidos de Remus se hicieron más intensos cuando la boca y las manos de Sirius empezaron a delinear su miembro sobre la tela de los calzoncillos azules.

Sirius sonreía ante los sonidos que captaba su oído. "_Y esto no ha hecho mas que empezar amigo mío_". Una traviesa mirada se dibujo en su cara. Le quito los pantalones y los calzoncillos con una lentitud con la que sabia que su amigo se desesperaría. Cuando termino miro hacia arriba y vio como Remus le miraba fijamente, el solo sonrió y el castaño cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. "_Piensa que le dejare_". Al instante siguiente un gemido ronco cuzo la estancia.

"_¡¡¡DIOS!!! Bendita tortura. No pares por favor._" Sus gemidos habían alcanzado ya la categoría de gritos y todo desde que Sirius se había metido su miembro en la boca. El placer le mataba. ¿Por qué no le habría tirado los trastos antes? ¿Por qué no le habría picado antes? Si esta era su venganza, le haría enfadar todos los días. Sintió que el placer llegaba, no quería que acabase pero no podía frenarle. Un grito llego hasta los oídos del moreno.

Un líquido calido se estrelló contra su garganta. Sabia extrañamente bien, sabia a……Moony. Se trago lo que aun le quedaba en la boca y se levanto tranquilamente, Remus intentaba relajarse aunque estaba claro que le avergonzaba el hecho de haber tenido un orgasmo gracias a la boca de su amigo, su cara estaba teñida de rojo e intentaba no mirarle a los ojos.

Sirius se acerco a la cara de Remus y sonrió dulcemente. Remus se sintió tranquilo con aquella sonrisa, aunque luego recordó que estaba atado al sofá y que lo que acababa de suceder. Intento bajar de nuevo la mirada, pero una mano se lo impidió. Sirius le beso, un beso largo y apasionado; no tanto como el desesperado beso que había recibido antes pero aquel beso era una mezcla de todo…..muchas cosas que aun no entendía del todo. Sus salivas se mezclaban entre ellas y con los restos de la eyaculación que aun quedaban en la boca del moreno.

El beso se rompió y Remus lo lamento aunque luego entendió que aun faltaba algo antes de que la noche terminase. Sintió miedo, pero un suave beso de Sirius le calmo. El moreno le desato y le puso de cara sobre el sofá. El cambio de postura hizo que Remus se tensara un poco y mas cuado sintió el peso de Sirius sobre el.

El moreno admiro la vista, la verdad es que Remus tenia un cuerpo maravilloso, puede que un poco delgado; pero se debía a su enfermedad. No importaba para el era precioso y……..todo suyo. Acaricio una de sus nalgas y sintió como Remus se tensaba. Estaba nervioso, el también pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer, después de todo…..tampoco era la primera vez que hacia esto.

Remus estaba tenso, como para no estarlo, Sirius estaba preparándolo para poder penetrarlo y le daba algo de miedo. No puedo evitar arquear la espalda cuando sintió como una mano se deslizaba entre sus nalgas y buscaba la entrada a su cuerpo. Un dedo se deslizo dentro de ella, una escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se tenso un poco. Sirius movió el dedo en círculos relajándole y después introdujo otro dedo. Un tercero se le unió al rato.

Sirius notaba como su amigo se excitaba de nuevo ante la inminente penetración, esto le excito mas a el. No pudo aguantar cuando Remus profirió un gemido ahogado. Era ahora o nunca. Saco los dedos de la estrecha entrada y se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente. Remus sintió un vacío cuando Sirius se separo de el, pero fueron un instante, el animago había vuelto y estaba claro que no había nada que desease mas.

Un instante……….dolor………….mucho dolor. El grito surco el aire. Parecía como si el hubiesen desgarrado por dentro. La invasión se detuvo y el moreno espero a que Remus se acostumbrase a la invasión. Segundos después Sirius comenzó a moverse lentamente, Remus aun no se había acostumbrado completamente a aquella invasión pero al poco tiempo los gemidos de placer sustituyeron a los de dolor iniciales.

Sirius aumento el ritmo progresivamente jadeando mientras Remus empezaba a gritar de puro placer. Una de las manos del moreno sujeto con fuerza las caderas del licántropo, mientras la otra se dirigía hacia su erección y la masajeaba intensamente. Remus arqueo la espalda y Sirius le acerco a su pecho. Ahora estaban sentados en el sofá, Remus encima de Sirius.

La mano de Sirius se movía rápidamente sobre la erección del castaño y este sentía como las oleadas de placer inundaban su cuerpo y nublaban sus sentidos. Presentía que un segundo orgasmo se venia hacia el y no pudo hacer nada por reprimirlo, esta vez la mano de Sirius se lleno de un liquido semitransparente. Remus jadeaba por el esfuerzo mientras notaba como Sirius se movía más rápidamente en sus entrañas.

Sirius llevo la mano con todo el semen de Remus hacia su boca y lo chupo fervientemente, Remus sintió como le embargaba una sensación de aturdimiento, pero la cara de Sirius hizo que le ayudara a limpiarse la mano. Aquello encendió mas a Sirius que vio como el castaño cerraba los ojos para chupar lentamente sus dedos. Aquella lengua le volvía loco y el tacto de su saliva contra su piel le excitaba sin precedentes.

El moreno sintió como le embargaba el éxtasis previo al orgasmo. Con un gemido ronco vació toda su esencia en las entrañas del castaño, este abrió los ojos de sorpresa al notar como un calido líquido le inundaba y se giro hacia Sirius que mantenía aun los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento. Permanecieron unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sirius salio lentamente del cuerpo del castaño y le abrazo acurrucándolo en el sofá.

Sirius beso todo su cuello, su hombro y acaricio su pelo castaño. Remus se sentía aun confuso y desorientado. Sirius se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-No tenia que haber llegado a tanto, eres como un droga Moony……..te necesito siempre y a todas horas. Menuda venganza……..he acabado sucumbiendo a mi deseo y a tu cuerpo. ¿Me podrás perdonar?

Remus exhalo un suspiro prolongado y Sirius creyó que era de arrepentimiento. El mundo se le cayo encima, ¿y si por su lujuria había perdido la amistad de Remus?

-¿Que tengo que perdonarte exactamente?- Sirius no se esperaba aquella contestación.- Lo deseaba tanto como tu, no lamentes tu lujuria, gracias a ella he experimentado cosas que creía que no existían. Me encantaría que siempre que te venza la lujuria fuese conmigo.

Sirius no se lo creía, ¿le estaba diciendo Remus que podían convertirse en amantes? Seria genial, le tendría siempre que quisiese, seria suyo cuando la lujuria le venciese……noto que algo cerca de su cintura empezaba a despertar y maldijo la cercanía con Remus. Esperaba ya la reprimenda………

……….reprimenda que nunca llego. Remus giro la cabeza y miro a los ojos grises de Sirius, este intento balbucear una disculpa pero Lupin tan solo sonrió, "_Una sonrisa demasiado traviesa_". Sirius no lo entendió hasta que vio como Remus se levantaba, el se sentó intentando retenerle a su lado pero pronto se dio cuenta que no se iba. Una cara de sorpresa fue lo que hizo reír a Remus, la cara de sorpresa de Sirius cuando vio lo que iba a hacer Remus.

Remus se arrodilló ante el con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos. Sirius intentaba no mostrar su desconcierto pero no pudo. No pensaba que Remus pudiese hacer algo como lo que iba a hacer. El castaño cogio el miembro excitado del animago y se lo llevo a los labios. Lo lamió como si fuera una piruleta o un helado, pero era de todo menos frío.

Los suaves labios de Remus besaron y se pasearon por todo el miembro del moreno haciéndole ahogar unos pequeños gemidos de placer. Pero el placer absoluto le llego a Sirius cuando Remus se metió toda su erección en la boca. El placer lleno los sentidos de Sirius de manera que no pudo enfocar nada con claridad, solo sentía como la boca de Remus jugaba con su miembro y le hacia soltar gemidos de placer cada vez mas altos y profundos.

Remus tragaba con devoción aquella carne caliente que tenia ante si, le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de Sirius mientras el le daba placer. Quizás fue el que Remus lo hiciese muy bien o quizás el que Sirius estuviese muy excitado, pero al cabo de unos minutos el orgasmo se cernió sobre Sirius, haciendo que todo su semen se desbordara en la boca del licántropo.

Sirius tomo conciencia de su mente y su cuerpo y abrió los ojos intentando enfocar a Remus. Lo encontró delante de su miembro con la expresión de acabar de comer un pastel de chocolate de los que le gustaban a el. El castaño subió la mirada hacia sus ojos y le pregunto.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Hay trato, Paddy?- su voz era sensual y Sirius acepto al instante, desde ese momento Remus se convirtió en su amante.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Cabe decir que James sufrió la venganza de Sirius por haber distribuido las fotos por Hogwarts. Las navidades aquel año fueron maravillosas sobretodo para Sirius y Remus que estuvieron todas las vacaciones acallando su lujuria y pasión por todo el castillo.

Incluso la Casa de los Gritos sirvió un par de veces para improvisar sus encuentros, después de todo aunque estaba frío, de calentar a Sirius ya se encargaba Remus……….

-Sirius…. ¿Vienes?

No hacia falta que se lo repitiese. Un Moony lleno de chocolate no era algo que Sirius fuese a rechazar y mas teniendo en cuenta que por una vez la habitación de los Gryffindors era todo suya.

Lastima que James aun estuviese pagando su venganza junto con Peter, aunque el limpiar la torre de Astronomía tampoco era tanto trabajo………aunque con un cepillo de dientes igual si.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora: **pues nada que espero no crear muchos traumas. Mi regalo navideño aunque creo que me desvié algo del tema. De Navidad no hay mucho . Este es el fic del que estoy mas orgullosa, por una vez me sale bien un lemon, aunque de lemon se paso hace unas cuantas líneas.

Que conste que segun mi beta, mis historias carecen profundamente de trama, lo se pero es que son solo para pasar el rato, no necesitan tener trama (aunque luego sean tan cutres) despues de todo para una que tengo con trama nadie la lee y me cuesta horrores hacer cada capitulo. Asi que si lo leeis con clmenecia mejor que mejor, porque trama la verdad es que no se donde la perdi, creo que fuen al poner la primera fila de treses.

No tengo nada mas que añadir solo que si alguien le da por poner un review, lo agradecere eternamente, igual me da por hacer algo para Nochevieja aunque intentaremos no pasarnos como hoy. ¿me he pasado no? :P. Lamento los traumas que pueda haber creado y que conste que yo avise unas cuantas veces de lo que se iban a encontrar.

Espero algun comentario y les deseo a todos **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!**

Nos vemos.

**AYA K**

_Terminado:17 de Diciembre del 2004  
Publicado: 24 de Diciembre de 2004_


End file.
